Proyecto GEM
by NellieLovet
Summary: Los asesinos en serie están a la orden del día en el Londres de 1847. Silver y Demonic son los más solicitados últimamente. ¿Qué sucederá, sin ambos asesinos, tienen que asesinarse el uno al otro, estando ambos tan intimamente ligados? AU
1. Shh Soy un asesino

**Shh… Soy un asesino**

_Shh… Soy un asesino, un asesino en serie. Un asesino a sueldo. Mi próximo objetivo podrías ser tú, o tu familia, ¡o incluso tu perro!_

-Esa sería, sin lugar a dudas, la presentación del asesino más temido de todo Londres. El más temido, y el menos conocido. Nadie conoce su nombre, nadie conoce su cara, y nadie sabe de su residencia o localización, pero _todos _saben que deben andarse con cuidado por las calles de Londres, ya sea de noche, de día o debajo del agua. Dicen… que lo último que ve la víctima al morir es un resplandor plateado…

-Oh… y, oye, ¿Cómo es posible que "lo último que ve la víctima" sea eso, si nadie ha sobrevivido para contarlo? –preguntó el incrédulo cliente-.

-_Toushe _–dijo el tabernero-. En eso tiene razón, pero… la historia es bastante inconcluyente, eso del resplandor plateado… bueno, es bastante contradictorio, porque todo el mundo sabe, que el verdadero terror en estas calles, es _Silver…_

-_¿Silver?_

-Algunos dicen que es una mujer, otros dicen que un hombre –se encogió de hombros-. Pero lo más inquietante de todo… es que algunos dicen que es el mismo diablo, reconvertido en hombre, y que cada víctima suya, lo cual explicaría la falta de piel en la misma, es devorada por el demonio, dejando solo el relleno… -el cliente se encogió en la silla-. Pero, como decía, tan solo son historias… -rió secamente el tabernero-.

Tal y como decía el tabernero, las calles de Londres ya no son seguras. Estamos en el año 1847. Las _"sociedades secretas"_; como a algunos les gusta llamarlas, están a la orden del día. Todo aquél que tenga dos dedos de frente, a las 4 está refugiado en casa, cerrando las ventanas y con una escopeta en ristre. Las mafias londinenses controlan a los políticos, y por tanto, a la ciudad, mientras que los políticos creen que tienen a raya a las mafias. Los asesinos a sueldo cada día son más, y mejores, pero esto dos últimos descritos, son los más importantes de la ciudad.

_-¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar al mejor asesino de la ciudad? _–diría un algún jefe de alguna mafia-.

-_Sí y no. Eso depende de a quién quieras _–diría su contacto-. _Yo usé a _Silver _la última vez. Toma, esta es su tarjeta. Mandaré a alguien para concertar una cita._

Estos "asesinos a sueldo" o en serie, atacan siempre en la oscuridad, por lo que la mayoría de los negocios deciden tener un par de farolillos en la entrada. Cualquiera que ose a estar demasiado tarde en la calle, _demasiado _lejos de la luz, corre el riesgo de sufrir "un pequeño" accidente, y aún más si tiene algún negocio entre manos

Los dos más importantes de la ciudad, eran los mejor escondidos. Nadie les conocía, nadie sabía que existían, pero todos les temían. Así fue hasta ahora, cuando cada uno, se alía con una mafia diferente, dándole lugar al Proyecto _GEM._

La única forma de contactar con ellos, es mediante citas concertadas por los últimos que se sirvieron de sus servicios. Es una de las formas más seguras que existen, y ni siquiera estos saben donde residen. Las dejan en la recepción de algún lugar, y cuando llegan, ellos se las llevan y listo.

La mayoría de los que deben dinero, se encuentran encerrados en sus casas, muertos de miedo. Incluso los gobernadores del país, y muchos miembros del Parlamento lo están, y su única salida, para librarse de sus amenazas, es precisamente, los asesinos a sueldo.

Topos, compinches y filtraciones hacen cada día la ciudad menos segura. El nombre apropiado para este fic hubiese sido "Red de Mentiras", pero ya estaba cogido por una película que estrenaron hace poco.

Y lo más increíble de todo, es que una de esas dos mafias, la gobierna el propio Juez Turpin.

El cliente sale amedrentado de la taberna, tapándose fuertemente con su abrigo, intentado resguardarse del frío Londinense. Al fondo de la calle, la cual está desierta, una figura sinuosa hace su aparición, caminando lentamente. El cliente, muerto de miedo, se queda paralizado en medio de la calle. Demasiado lejos de la luz del farolillo como para que alguien lo vea. Cuando la figura está ya demasiado cerca, y es imposible echar a correr, su mano –pequeña pero fuerte-, le agarra de la camisa y lo empuja contra un callejón.

-¿Qu-quién eres? –tartamudea el aterrorizado hombre-.

-Hola, me llamo _Silver, _y soy tu peor pesadilla.

Lo último que ve el hombre, antes de perecer, es un resplandor plateado…


	2. Démonic

**

* * *

Démonic

* * *

**

El Juez Turpin entraba en su sala, mientras llamaba a su siempre fiel –y repugnante- amigo, el Alguacil Banford. Este, como fiel perro que es, corrió a su lado, esperando órdenes.

-¿Sí, my lord?

-Necesito que llame a _Démonic, _tengo una cosa pendiente para él.

-¿Pero está seguro de que…?

-Hágalo y no pregunte más –se sirvió una copa y se sentó en su despacho, contiguo a la sala, mientras revisaba unos documentos.

El Alguacil corrió veloz con una carta –bueno, todo lo veloz que podía-, a la Taberna la cual le habían indicado.

-_Démonic _–susurró al tabernero, el asintió y guardó la carta-.

* * *

Él sabía que le miraban. Él sabía que le temían, y que le odiaban. Él sabía que era la envidia de todos los asesinos existentes, y que cualquiera daría medio brazo por ser su ayudante, pero a él le gustaba trabajar solo, y lo había demostrado con creces miles de veces. A veces los aspirantes a ser su compañero volvían sin un brazo, o dos…

Cogió la carta, la leyó y suspiró. Otra vez aquel viejo.

_Me estoy empezando a hartar del maldito Juez. Quién me diría hace 15 años que trabajaría para el hombre que arruinó mi vida _–pensaba mientras caminaba por las oscuras calles-.

Llegó a la casa y llamó secamente, pensando que en cuanto pudiera, se vengaría de la forma más cruel que encontrase, pero tan solo era cuestión de esperar…

Pasó a la sala, y después de un insufrible espera, el _viejales _–como él lo llamaba-, apareció.

-¿Qué quiere? Estoy harto de sus malditos trabajitos.

-Bueno, amigo mío… -dijo amenazante-. Este asesinato está a tu altura –le dio toda la información que poseía, adjunta de una foto-.

-… -examinó todo-. Oh, vaya, me sorprende, _amigo. _Asesinato a un político. Esto costará más, ya sabe, el factor de ser atrapado y todo eso…

-No habrá nadie allí para detenerle. Solo vaya y hágalo –él asintió-.

Salió de la casa, rompiendo toda la información y tirándola a un cubo de basura, sería fácil.

* * *

Llevaba 1 año sin descanso entrenando. Quería vengarse, oh sí, claro que sí, quería vengarse. Se vengaría de él y de paso de todo su odio. _Silver _caminaba por una solitaria calle, volviendo de su último encargo, muy fácil, por cierto.

Había aprendido a matar, a pelear, a ganar y sobre todo, a no dejarse coger, lo cual era muy apreciado en aquellos tiempos, sobre todo si se es del bando contrario al Juez Turpin…

Pasó cerca de una antigua calle, la cual había sido su hogar hacía tiempo, llena de gente bulliciosa y luz por todas partes, y donde ahora hasta los gatos tenían miedo de salir y no precisamente por temor a acabar como una de las empanadas de la Sra. Mooney… (La cual había tenido que cambiar de calle, pues nadie se atrevía a acercarse)

Ya amanecía, y la luz salía, no debía arriesgarse a que nadie la viese así. Corrió por la calle, llegando rápidamente a su antigua tienda. Limpió con la mano la ventana y miró dentro. Estaba todo igual que lo dejó. Entro sigilosamente y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Avanzó lentamente por la estancia, sintiendo como todos los recuerdos la invadían de nuevo. Fue a su antigua habitación para coger algo que ponerse. Hacía mucho que no llevaba vestidos. Su prenda habitual era una tela de plástico (muy caro) flexible y con mucha libertad de movimientos, pero muy poco resistente al frío, así que de día debía llevar faldas y otros complementos por encima, que con unos calcetines y botas altas tapaba perfectamente la tela. Lo bueno de esas faldas es que de un tirón –si te ves en problemas- te las quitas fácilmente.

Se sentó en la cama, llena de polvo. Abrió el cajón en la parte baja de su armario. Miró dentro, pero de pronto, escuchó un crujido en el piso de arriba… pisadas.

-Maldita sea… -murmuró, mientras se levantaba lentamente, sacando un par de cuchillas voladoras del bolsillo-.

* * *

Volvía corriendo del último encargo. Alguien se había percatado de su presencia y lo habían delatado. Pasó cerca de una calle conocida, y ya amanecía, no le agradaba la idea, pero tenía que salvar el pellejo, y luego arreglaría cuentas con su Jefe. Salió corriendo en dirección a la ya tan conocida casa, la cual no solo echaba de menos, si no que odiaba y a la vez amaba. Pero por sobre todo odiaba a la dueña.

Subió de dos en dos las escaleras, con sigilo, sí, pero a toda prisa. Entró en su antigua barbería y se apoyó contra la pared, observando de reojo por la ventana de la puerta que los campesinos miraban desconcertados hacia todas partes sin saber dónde dirigirse. Miró hacia el gran ventanal lleno de polvo y suciedad, los primeros rayos del sol ya entraban en Fleet Street. Miró a su alrededor.

_Bueno… un poco de dinero no me vendría mal _–pensó-.

Fue hasta el antiguo escondite junto a la silla mecanizada, cuando escuchó pasos en la parte trasera de la tienda, donde unas escaleras daban a la planta baja.

-Maldita sea… -murmuró, levantándose lentamente y extrayendo una afilada navaja de su cartuchera. Fuese quién fuese, había elegido la casa endemoniada equivocada.

* * *

Subió las escaleras tranquilamente, y se puso contra la pared.

* * *

Se acercó lentamente a la puerta que daba a las escaleras y se puso contra la pared.

* * *

-_1… 2… ¡3!... _–pensó _Silver, _lanzándose a abrir la puerta-.

* * *

_-1… 2… ¡3! _–pensó _Démonic, _abriendo de golpe la puerta-.

* * *

Cuando los dos se dieron cuenta de quién era su "supuesta" nueva víctima, entrecerraron los ojos.

Él la tenía agarrada por la cintura con el brazo izquierdo, con la cuchilla en el cuello de ella agarrada con la mano derecha, mientras que ella tenía su brazo izquierdo alrededor de su cuello, agarrándole fuerte de la camisa y una de sus plateadas y mortíferas cuchillas voladoras (agarrada con la mano derecha) en el cuello de él. De no ser por el odio que se tenían, se hubiesen puesto a reír por la extraña posición en la que se encontraban, como si estuviesen preparados para bailar un vals y a punto de matarse.

Al darse cuenta, _Silver _se separó bruscamente de él y avanzó por la habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó con mala leche, observando el desgastado portarretratos de la mujer a la que más odiaba. Le había sorprendido que no se lo hubiese llevado-.

-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta –dijo _Démonic-._

-Esta casa es mía –se dio la vuelta, mirándolo desafiante-.

-Es tan tuya como mía –puntualizó él-.

-Lo que sea –se dio la vuelta hacia la pequeña ventana, haciendo que él se relajase, y justo cuando menos se lo esperaba, dio media vuelta con una velocidad vertiginosa y lanzó la cuchilla, la cual pasó rozando a _Démonic _por la mejilla, haciéndole sangrar, y quedando clavada en la pared de atrás. _Démonic _ se llevó la mano a la mejilla izquierda, quedándose atontado al ver su propia sangre-.

-¡Dijimos que nada de matanzas aquí, Eleanor! –explotó-.

-Oh, perdona, Sweeney, me olvidé de _eso _–se burló-. Pero aún no te he matado. Solo te he… marcado, como tú me hiciste a mí. ¿Te acuerdas? No he infligido ninguna norma –se rió de su propio chiste-. Y dime... ¿Qué tal con tu nuevo nombre? A mí me ha costado horrores acostumbrarme… pero como tú ya estás _tan _acostumbrado a cambiártelo, pues…

-Oh, venga, Eleanor, olvida de una vez el pasado. El pasado es pasado, y punto.

-Cierto. Tienes razón. Haré como tú. He oído que trabajas para Turpin. Al principio no me lo creía, pero después de comprobarlo… Dime, ¿qué se siente al trabajar para el hombre que violó a tu esposa? –le miró desafiante-.

-No te metas en terrenos que no son de tu incumbencia, _Silver… _-entrecerró los ojos, sacando la navaja-. No me gustaría tener que marcarte de nuevo. Pensé que ya te quedó bien claro.

-¿Has venido por dinero? –cambió de tema, mirando por la ennegrecida ventana-. Toma –le tiró un saco pequeño con dinero-. Es una pena que tu _Jefe _ no te pague tan bien… -se burló-.

-No lo necesito –le tiró de vuelta el saco-. Cuéntame, ¿Qué tal te va a ti? Mucho hablar de mi me cansa –se puso a mirar en su tocador, abriendo y cerrando cajones-.

-Muy bien, a decir verdad. En un año de entrenamiento, creo que te he superado en número de víctimas.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuántas?

-237… -susurró-.

-Creí ayer haber leído que ya eran 235.

-Sí, bueno, hoy en la mañana maté a uno, y ya sabes, a ti siempre te cuento como uno más, _amor _–_Démonic _la miró por un momento, sorprendiéndose de que su antigua amiga pudiese ser tan altamente agresiva, sangrienta, y con esa cara de loca que tenía, imponente-.

-Eso será si consigues vengarte –y volvió a sus cajones-.

-No lo dudo, no lo dudo…

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, revisando toda la habitación como si fuese la primera vez que la vieran.

-Bueno… -suspiró él-. ¿Sacas ya el tema o no?

-¿Qué tema? –preguntó inocente-.

-El que sacas SIEMPRE que nos encontramos aquí-resopló-.

-¡Ah, _ese _tema! –se acordó-. Pues no… hoy no tengo nada que echarte en cara.

-Genial –concordó-. Yo ya me voy, no me busques –esa era la frase que siempre se decían cuando se despedían, pero siempre se buscaban, de una manera u otra-.

-¡Salvo…! –él suspiró y se dio la vuelta-. Ayer me dolió la cicatrices, ¿sabes? ¿Estuviste pensando en mí? –alzó una ceja sugerentemente-.

-Ya te gustaría –se burló-.

-No creas.

-Mira, tengo que terminar un trabajo, he de irme. Un _placer _el volver a…

-¡Ah! –saltó ella-. ¿Te refieres al del político muerto en Fetter Lane, que te han pillado y has tenido que venir corriendo a rogarme?

-¿Cómo lo has…?

-Bueno, digamos que "si te han pillado" es porque cierta _amiga _tuya dio la voz de alarma –sonrió y jugó con sus cuchillas voladoras-.

-Serás… y yo no he venido a rogarte.

-¡Aún! Aún no has venido a rogarme.

-¿Por qué Eleanor? ¿¡ES QUE NO PUEDES OLVIDARTE DE MÍ!? –explotó de nuevo-.

-No fue por gusto. Fue un trabajito que me mandó un solicitante.

-¿Y qué trabajo era ese y de quién era? –preguntó hastiado-.

-Pues, era el fastidiarte el negocio, y hacer que te cogieran. Para más datos, me lo solicitó una tal Eleanor Lovett. Recompensa: Un placer inmenso si te matan. Y si no, pues nada –se encogió, riéndose inocentemente-.

-Estás loca –concluyó él-.

-No tanto como tú, amor, no tanto como tú… -y pasando a su lado, salió a la calle y se fue. Él suspiró-.

* * *

Y la verdad, era que se odiaban a muerte, y se amaban con locura. Pero _Silver, _a pesar de amarle como le amaba, le guardaba un profundo rencor. Sí, la cicatriz dolía, y dolía siempre que pensaba en él. La cicatriz, se encontraba en su espalda, de extremo a extremo, desde el hombro derecho al costado izquierdo, quedándose en la cintura.

_Silver_ se apoyó contra la pared de un callejón, sollozando y arrastrándose hasta el suelo, donde se quedó sentada. Todos aquellos recuerdos le dolían más de lo que podía soportar.

_El último momento de su "otra vida", fue exactamente, en el cual el Sr. Todd entraba en el sótano, descubriendo a su antigua mujer y el engaño de ella._

_Mientras le juraba y perjuraba que no le había mentido, que no la dejó explicarse, el hombre al que ella más amaba la calificaba de mentirosa, de mezquina y, de un momento a otro, y sin saber cómo, cambiaba su cara, sus actos y sus palabras, de forma que pareciera una declaración de amor, y en cambio era todo para tirarla al horno._

_El maldito vals comenzó, en torno a todo el horno, cantándose cuanto se querían. Pero hubo un momento, en que Eleanor despertó, abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que todo era una farsa, un engaño. Y justo antes de caer al horno, (y sin darse cuenta), conmocionada por su descubrimiento, falló en un paso, le pisó el pie, y sin querer, en vez de echarla a las llamas, la echó contra el marco de la puerta. _

_El dolor que sintió en ese momento fue indescriptible. Notó como la esquina de la puerta del horno de metal, la cual estaba al rojo vivo debido a la cercanía de las llamas, se clavaba en su espalda, como miles de diamantes recién labrados, y sacados de su molde carbónico (los diamantes se hacen al quemar a grandes temperaturas un carbón especial, creo). Cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor y mirando con odio a su _casi _asesino, el cual aún no comprendía que había fallado en su estupendo plan._

Y así ella recibió su cicatriz, por una mala caída contra la esquina de la puerta del horno. Y a veces aún dolía, incluso.

¿Y Toby? Aquella era una pregunta sin resolver. Desde que cada uno se fue de la casa –ese mismo día-, volvió durante un mes o dos, quizá más. Su eterna obsesión había sido encontrarle, pensando que sobrevivía a base de empanadas. Pero al sexto mes, y sabiéndose las alcantarillas de memoria, decidió que aquello era una estupidez.

Por su parte, Sweeney Todd perdonó a Eleanor Lovett, porque comprendió su verdad (la de ella) y porque ya se había vengado, dejándola marcada para siempre.

Se secó las lágrimas, agradeciendo que nadie la viese.

-Pero me vengaré, Sweeney Todd, Benjamin Barker, _Démonic _o como te llames. Me vengaré, y no habrá lugar seguro para ti en la tierra –y con esta afirmación se levantó de un salto y prosiguió su camino-.


	3. Camino a Casa

**

* * *

**

**Camino a Casa

* * *

**

¡Cuántas veces había soñado que no se lo tendría en cuenta! ¡Cuántas veces había soñado que cuando se lo dijese la perdonaría! Y sin embargo, todo lo que hizo aquél maldito hombre, fue marcarla de por vida. Y esto era todo en lo que ella pensaba. Venganza, venganza, y venganza. Es increíble como una persona puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana, como simples actos, pueden destinar a alguien al más cruel de los destinos.

Entró en el motel que tenía aquella semana, dando un portazo. El encargado de la puerta la miró mal.

-¿Qué miras, cara rata? –le susurró entre dientes. El encargado dio un respingo-. Eso pensaba.

Fue con paso rápido y subió las escaleras. Era increíble, como una persona podía pasar de ser la persona más cariñosa de Londres, a la más mezquina. Muchos amigos, mejor dicho, amigos "Después de alzar un negocio", creían que se había vuelto loca. Y la verdad es que así era. Loca. Loca de odio, de rencor, y loca de amor. Porque no podía negarlo, seguía amándole, pero nunca le perdonaría.

Entró en su habitación, dejando caer el cinturón con las cuchillas voladoras en la cama. Se asomó a la ventana.

Toda Londres se escondía en su casa en esos momentos. No faltaba mucho para que las campanas de St. Dunstans tocasen sus campanas, anunciando que el toque de queda había pasado. _Silver _suspiró. Aquellas personas, tan ilusas, tan _felices_, tan ignorantes… desconocían la verdadera razón de la vida. Sufrir. Juzgados por Dios, un Juez Severo, para venir a vivir a la Tierra, ponerlos a prueba. Irónico, ¿no? Sweeney –ella ya no temía llamarlo así- quería matar a un Juez, y sin embargo, a él lo juzgaría el Juez más antiguo del mundo. Tal vez, incluso recibiera el mayor puesto en el infierno, sustituyendo al mismo diablo.

_Ah, _Silver, _¿en qué demonios piensas? Él ha vuelto a cambiar. Él ya **NO **te quiere._

Se sentó con ademán cansado en la cama. ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil? Y sin embargo, le gustaba esa dificultad, el saber que a cada paso que das, puedes morir, la llenaba de alegría. Correr riesgos, sin importar que pasase, sin tener que preocuparse de otras personas, era lo que ella deseaba, y ahora lo vivía.

-¿Sra. Silver? –llamó una voz tosca al otro lado de la puerta. _Silver _notó el miedo y sonrió por dentro-.

-¿Sí? –dijo con tono indiferente-.

-V-vengo con un mensaje de… -no hizo falta que terminase la frase-.

-Pasa –contestó ella, sacando una navaja voladora y afilándola con otra, como años antes había visto hacer al barbero demoníaco-.

Se escuchó un temblequeo, y después la puerta abrirse. Un hombre bastante más mayor que ella entró en el cuarto, con un sobre entre las manos. _Silver _se lo quitó de un tirón.

-Largo –el señor asintió y se fue-.

_Querida _Silver:

_Sé que no os hará mucha gracia, pero hemos decidido que ya es hora de que pase la prueba._

_La esperamos en Hyde Park, a las 7 pm._

_No falte._

Arrugó la carta. No quería hacer eso.

_Demasiado fácil, demasiado fácil _–murmuró para sí, cogiendo una cerilla y quemando el papel en el fregadero del baño.

Había visto muchas veces aquellas "pruebas". La mayoría de los que se enfrentaban a ella, salían muertos, o malheridos. Y la mayoría eran principiantes. La había visto tantas veces que incluso se sabía los movimientos de memoria. Y no era nada en especial.

Se quitó de un tirón la falda y la tiró sobre las cuchillas. Puso un par de baldes a calentar –esa es la ventaja de ser un asesino en serie, te reservan una habitación con todas las comodidades posibles- y se sentó en la sala-cocina, mientras leía un libro. Estaba empezando a odiarlo, _The String of Pearls _era casi una reproducción de su vida con el barbero. Aburrida ya, cogió el libro y lo tiró junto a la carta –que aún ardía- al fregadero. Cogió los baldes y llenó la tina.

Se metió despacito en ella, intentando relajarse y notando como la cicatriz escocía. Maldijo por lo bajo al barbero y se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en recordar los movimientos que debía hacer.


End file.
